The protocol is a randomized double-blind study of aerosol pentamidine and trimethoprim-sulfamethoxazole for the treatment of ,mild pneumocystis carinii pneumonia in patients with AIDS. Patients with documented PCP are treated for a total of 21 days. Toxicity, efficacy and freedom from relapse are compared between the two groups.